Forever Literally
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: He changed me. He decided I had enough time to make my choice and changed me. I've never been happier.
1. Chapter 1

They shocked me. The sudden pain from the pressure. It woke me from my deep sleep. It took me from the dream with Adrian. It hurt so badly at first, so damn badly. Then it turned to pleasure. My hands clutch his shirt as he drinks from me. At first I made pained sounds, they turn to moans of pleasure. I arch my back towards his body as mouth sucks the blood from my body. His hands grip my biceps firmly. Once he's finished he sets me down on the bed and brings his wrist up to his mouth. He bites it with his two razor sharp teeth. He opens my mouth easily and then presses the wound to my mouth.

"Drink. Now." He orders.

My hands grip his hand as I begin to suck his blood. I can't help it. The amazing, orgasmic feeling that ran through me made me do what ever he wants me to do. He wants me to drink the succulent red liquid running from his cold veins. I drink his blood. It tastes amazing. He places his hand onto my cheek and pulls his arm from me. He smiles down at me and wipes my mouth. I gasp from the lack of breath when I drank. He removes his duster and boots as I watch. My breath is still hard.

Drowsiness overcomes me and my eyes begin to droop closed. A small smile moves onto his face as he lies down next to me. He lies under the covers and wraps both arms around my waist. I shiver in his arms for a moment as a million feelings run through my body. Good and Bad. He rubs my back as I begin to fall asleep. The last thing I see before going under is his red eyes staring deeply into mine.

* * *

**What do you all think so far? I know the chapter is short, but it felt right to end the chapter here. I love to read your comments and suggestions. -Rosemarie Alanna**


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up I'm completely different. I see the world from a different view. My sight and hearing is significantly better. I sit up in the bed and look around the room. A hand is placed onto my bicep and I look towards the person it is attached to. Dimitri. He watches me for a moment before smiling up at me. Dimitri sits up next to me and places both hands onto my cheeks. He moves his hands down my shoulders and to my hands. He brings them both to his lips and presses his lips to each knuckle. My hands. They're so pale. My arms are pale too.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to be even more beautiful... you're gorgeous, Roza. Stunning."

I watch him for a moment and then look down at my stomach as it makes a noise. I look back up at Dimitri who is still watching my stomach. He looks upwards at me and smiles. Dimitri rises from the bed and walks out of the bedroom. He changed me. I'm dead-undead. I thought I would feel horrible. I thought I would feel like a vicious monster. But I don't. I feel the same, well for the most part. Dimitri walks back into the bedroom and sits back down with a glass. It's filled with a red fluid. Blood. He hands it to me and I take it. I didn't think this would ever happen. Me drinking blood. Now I crave it. I place the glass to my lips and the moment the liquid touched my tongue I bend my head backwards so the blood goes down faster. I now feel how hungry I was. Dimitri pulls my head back and gently pulls the glass from my lips. I glare at him and he smiles.

"If you drink to fast you'll get a stomach ache. You're cute when you pout."

"I'm not pouting." I say as I take the glass back from him. Dimitri watches me with his red eyes as I finish off the glass. He takes it from me and sets it down on the bedside table. I take in a large breath and stand up from the bed. I walk out of the room and to the bathroom. Dimitri follows me. I open the bathroom door and walk over to the mirror. I look so different. My skin is the palest it has ever been. My eyes are a mixture between bright and dark red. My hair is in complete contrast to the rest of me. Dimitri walks up behind me and he places both hands onto my hips. He pulls my body back to his and I continue to watch myself.

"You changed me..."

"Yes, you had enough time to decide what you wanted. So I made my mind up for you." I turn my body around so I am now facing him. He looks down at me and places both hands onto my cheeks. "Don't be upset. We can be together forever now, love. I will love you for the rest of eternity."

His words feel me with emotions. All of love.

I step closer to him and place my hands on his cheeks. I stand on the tips of my toes and press my lips to his. After a moment I break the kiss and move my hands down to his shoulders. His lips separate as he watches me. My hands rub his shoulders for a moment before I leave the bathroom. He stays there for a moment and then follows me to the bedroom. We walk inside and I crawl onto the bed and over to the middle. I sprawl out and then move my limbs back to the rest of my body. He watches as I run my hands over my body and then move them behind me as I sit up.

"Dimitri, don't hold back this time." I tell him with a man-eater smile. A grin moves onto his face before he comes over to the bed and gets on top of my body. He then makes love to me for the first time since our transformations. It couldn't have been any better. We could do more then I ever thought possible with out new and improved bodies. Dimitri was surprisingly gentle. He was patient, just like the time we were in the cabin back at the academy. The two of us are now finished and lying entangled in each others limbs. He moves his hands over my back and nuzzles his head on my neck.

"I love you, Roza, that's why I changed you. I cannot live my life without you in it. You're everything to me." I take in a large breath and roll him over. I lay my body over his and kiss his lips gently.

"I love you; too, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm hungry again."

"We can take care of that. Lets take a shower and then we can go 'hunting'."


	3. Chapter 3

After mine and Dimitri's shower I dress up in jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. As Dimitri does something in the building I put my hair into a high pony-tail and put on my make-up. Dimitri walks inside the bathroom and moment later and walks over to me. He moves his hands up and puts a necklace on me. He clasps it and I admire the beautiful deep red heart shaped diamond. I smile and place my finger tips on the heart.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"It's not as beautiful as you are, Roza."

Dimitri smiles and kisses my temple. He tells me that before we go out he wants to show me something. He takes my hand and has me follow him out of the apartment-like enclosure. This is the first time I've been outside this area since being here. I ask him where we are going. He doesn't answer as we walk up multiple stairs. This normally would make me angry and out of breath since we are practically running up the stairs, but I'm ok because of my new improvements. We finally get to the top of the building and Dimitri unlocks a metal door. The two of us walk inside and I gasp from the large suite-like area.

"This is ours now, we can stay here for as long as we like. Now that I know you won't run, you can go anywhere in this building and you have no limitations."

"Why wasn't I up here in the first place?" I ask him as I begin to look around the amazing living room.

"For many reasons. The windows open which means that if you before I changed you, you would have died. This door does lock, but from the inside. You will be given the combination. And lastly, this is where I already lived; I couldn't completely trust myself at first with being alone with you. I didn't want to kill you; I needed to take time for myself to get prepared for when I changed you. I couldn't do that by staying in the same room with you for weeks. It was hard enough when I drank from you."

"I understand." I say as I begin to walk towards one of the bedrooms. I walk inside and can't help but smile at the decor. It looks somewhat like his home back in Baia. The living room was almost an exact replica and I am guessing that this bedroom was what his looked like before Viktoria took over it over. Dimitri walks up behind me and kisses my cheek. "Wow, it's great."

"Thank you; are you ready to go out?" He asks me. I answer yes and we leave the apartment. We go back down the stairs and exit the large building. It's almost pitch black outside and I can still see. Dimitri and I walk to a car and get inside. He gets into the drivers seat and we begin to drive to where ever Dimitri is taking us. We hold hands as we drive in silence. Eventually Dimitri puts a CD into the CD player and an 80's song starts up. I smile and roll my eyes.

"Really? You still listen to this?" I ask with a smirk. Dimitri smiles and kisses my hand.

"Just like old times."

Ten minutes later the two of us arrive in the middle of a large town. The same town he caught me in. We park and get out of the car. He locks it and begins to walk around town, hand-in-hand.

"Do you see anyone you would like?" Dimitri asks me. I look around the area we are in and try to see who interests me. "Man or woman. Men are usually better for woman so that they can seduce them and get them alone before drinking from them."

"Him." I say as I point at a man. Dimitri looks towards him. The man is tall; he looks like he has muscles, but not much strength. I could easily take him when I was still alive. I can take him now without a doubt. Dimitri bends down and I feel his breath on my ear.

"Take him. Seduce him and take him to an alley. I'll be there shortly." Dimitri kisses my temple before taking a few steps backwards and walking away. I watch him as he disappears in the crowd and then walk towards the man. He turns towards me after I tap his shoulder. He examines me with his eyes and a small smirk moves onto his face. He speaks in English. I take in a small breath.

"I speak English." I tell him. The man nods and switches.

"Hello,"

"Hello," I say with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Zeke." He says.

"Rose," I say as I bat my lashes. I look him up and down, making sure he knows what I'm doing and then I place my hand onto his bicep. "Are you single?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes, do you want to go somewhere more private with me?" I ask Zeke. He smiles and nods. "Great." I take his hand and begin to pull him towards an alley. He says his car is only a block or so away. I don't respond as we get to the alleys entrance. I pull him in as he asks what I'm doing. I tell him not to worry as I push him up to the wall. I unbutton the collar on his shirt and place my hands onto his shoulders. I push them back hard on the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I see something. The next thing I know Dimitri is next to me.

"Good job, love. Do it. Don't wait, just do it." I look back towards the man and his breath picks up as I open my mouth. His heartbeat quickens. I can literally hear his blood rushing through his veins. My mouth waters.

The man asks me to stop as I move my mouth down to his neck. The points of my teeth touch his skin and he lets out a scream as they pierce his flesh. They sink in deep. The mans scream turns to a groan of pleasure. Dimitri moves his hands onto my hips and he grips them tightly. The blood taste amazing. My strength increases. My body regenerates. My mind and reflexes become sharper as I drain the life out of him. His body goes limp and I drop him to the ground. Dimitri pulls my body to his and he looks down at me. He places a finger tip onto my lip and wipes some blood off. He moves his hand back onto my hip and he kisses me. His tongue flicks over my lips and he removes the blood.

"You did great." He tells me a minute later after he breaks the kiss. "It was perfect. But I must say I was rather jealous. I would prefer you drinking from woman."

"Only if you drink from men." I tell him as I run my hand through his hair. He nods and holds me close to me. Dimitri presses his lips to my forehead and then he takes me out of the alley and back to the car. "Dimitri... thank you. I feel amazing. My body... it's been perfected."

"You already were perfection to me Roza, but now we can share each others perfections until the end of time."


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri kept to his promise. When it was his turn to hunt he drank from a male instead of a female. We headed back to the building and go up to our apartment. I am given the combination and plug it into the keypad before we walk inside. He removes his jacket and puts it up on the coat hanger. He takes my coat and hangs it up for me. Dimitri takes my hand and we walk into the bedroom. The two of us undress and Dimitri grabs me a pair of pajamas from the dresser near the bathroom and hands it to me. I thank him and dress into them. He puts on pajama pants and we get into the bed next to each other. The moments we're touching his arms are around me and holding my body close to his. The two of us stare at each other for a short amount of time before getting to sleep.

I am awakened shortly later by a cell phone. I look towards Dimitri who is still asleep. I hear the cell ring again and I remove his arms from my waist. I leave the bed and go to the phone. I pick it up and realize that it is my cell phone. I open the voicemail. It' from Lissa.

"Rose, please call me. _Please_. I'm desperate to talk to you. I need to know if you are ok. Please call me back." That's the end. I open my text messages and read each one. They all want me to write back, to call, do something. I hear footstep and then feel Dimitri's hand on my shoulder. I tell him it woke me up.

"Dimitri... I want to see her." I say. "I want to see Lissa."

Dimitri doesn't speak. He moves his hands to the phone and removes it from my hands. He turns it off and sets it back down. I turn towards him and place my hands onto his shoulders. I see his expression is hard and he stares past me. I tell him it's not what he thinking.

"Lets take her, Dimitri. We both know her well enough. She knows what you are, but she doesn't know that I'm changed. Let's go to the academy, get someone to break at wards and kill her. Let's kill Lissa. Hell lets take the whole school. We can handle those worthless little bitches, easy."

A grin moves onto his face as he looks towards me. He pulls my body to his and stares down at me with a smoldering expression. I place my hands on his pecks and he kisses me passionately. I kiss him back for a moment and then pull his lip top into my mouth. My teeth gently nibble it and he moans.

"I love you... yes, let's do it, Rose. I'll have a plane ready for us tomorrow night."

I reply the three words and he kisses me once more. Dimitri picks me up and drops me down on the bed. He collapses against me and I giggle as he nibbles on my neck with his fangs. I run my hands through his hair and use my heels to pull down his pants. Dimitri's hands shove down my own pants and he licks my neck with his tongue.

"Dimitri... do you truly love me?" I ask him. Dimitri instantly stops the ministrations on my neck and slowly pulls back. "I need to know. When I was still human we were told that strgioi were no longer of feeling such strong emotions such as love and that they couldn't see true beauty anymore or anything like that. I need to know if you truly love me or not. Do you truly think I am beautiful?"

Dimitri watches me for a moment and then moves off my body. He stands up from the bed and then kneels down next to the side. I sit up and watch him. He takes my hands and holds them tightly as he watches my face.

"Why would you ask something like that? Of course I love you, Roza. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am so happy to be with you. To be able to love you... I know what they told us about the cold emotions and inability to see beauty and things of the sort. But they lied. You are the most radiant thing I have ever laid eyes upon. I would die for you a million times over again and more. I need you. Without you there is no point in living in this world."

"Same here, Dimitri. I love you so much... God I wish there was some way for us to, like, get married. I wish we could do that. If only."

"There is something we could do!" He says a moment later. "Roza there is something we can do."

"Really?" I ask in shock. "What is it?"

"It's called a blood-bond **(I got this idea for a book I finished reading last night called Samson's Lovely Mortal by Tina Folsom).** It would connect us in a way. You know the bond you have with Lissa?" I nod. "We would be able to hear each others thought and sense each others emotions. A blood-bond is the equivalent of a normal wedding. Let's do it." I smile down at him and nod.

"Yes, let's do it. But how do you do it?" I ask him.

"It's simple. You have sex and once both partners have their orgasm, you bite each other and drink each others blood until the end."

"That's it?" I ask him. He nods. "That sounds so simple."

"Yes, something so simple for something so important. Once we are bonded you own everything I have and I own everything you have. We would be equal partners, love. For life. There is no going back."

"I know. Let's do it. Now." Dimitri switches his head. He says no. "Why not? Why can't we do it now?"

"Because I want it to be a great experience for us. I want it to be romantic and lovely. How about after taking the academy down? After we have Lissa and who ever else we want, let's run off to any place you want and bond."

"Ok, yes, yes, let's do it."

Dimitri stands up and kisses me. We fall back onto the bed and then make love once again. I love this man. I can't help but be thankful that he changed me. This life is so great. I can love him freely now without anyone looking down at me and him. Nothing can go wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

"I didn't mean to kill him." I say as I stare down at the limp body of the donor. Dimitri looks at me and then looks down at the body of the dead woman. He makes a gesture with his hand and shakes his head. Two men come inside and remove the body from the jet we are in.

"It's fine. No harm done." Dimitri says as he rises from the seat he is in. He sits down next to me and wraps his arms around my waist. His lips gently touch my cheek before he bends backwards and moves some of my hair out of my face. "Are you excited for this? Nervous? This is your first true attack. Are you prepared?"

"I don't know exactly... I just know that I'm excited for her blood to run down my throat. I was thinking while I was in the shower this morning. How could that bitch think I would protect her all my life until I die? I would have no life, no family, and no chance at a good life. I hate her. I can't stand her..."

"Calm down." Dimitri tells me. "Keep them in for now; you can release them on her when we get to the academy."

I nod and he pulls me back with him. He smoothes down my hair on my back and holds me for hours. Neither of us gets tired. This is nice. Being with him for the rest of eternity. I kiss his cheek and then a moment later we are told that we will be landing in a moment. We continue to sit there until the plane is landed and we are able to get off. It's still light outside so a few human men walk over to us with umbrellas and things to cover us instantly. The help us to the car with black windows and are driven to the academy. Dimitri and I plan our attack as we drive. We want her. Then I tell Dimitri about how Adrian was I left the academy. He gets jealous. Dimitri tells me he wants Adrian. He wants to drain him dry. I tell him that's fine since he is helping me with Lissa. We get to the academy and the men are the first out of the car. They hide us from the sunlight that comes through the trees. One takes out a silver stake and then he breaks the wards. Dimitri and I both smile and then walk into the 'enclosure'.

It's dark. Nighttime. Perfect.

"Ready love?" He asks me. I smile and nod.

"Yes, I'm ready." I turn towards him and kiss his cheek. "I love you, let's kill."

Dimitri and I decide to take Adrian first. We take out any guards we need taken out and then go to his room. Dimitri walks up to the door and knocks. I already asked if I should knock so that he would open the door and be more inviting until he noticed my changes. Dimitri didn't want me to. He wants to see the terrified look on Adrian's face when he sees Dimitri. We hear the door unlock and then Adrian opens the door.

Adrian, who is obviously drunk, looks upwards from the ground. His mouth falls open. He looks towards me first and notices all of my differences. My pale skin and red eyes. His green eyes move to Dimitri and he gulps.

"How long after I died did you make a shot at my Roza?" Dimitri asks Adrian as he steps closer. Adrian walks backwards as Dimitri advances. I follow them both into the room. "Why couldn't you just understand that she will never love you? She loves me and you continually tried to take her from me… I can't allow this to happen to other couples you come across."

Adrian takes off running after Dimitri bares his fangs. Adrian is no match for Dimitri. Dimitri has Adrian pinned to the ground in seconds. Adrian screams and begs Dimitri to let him go. Like he would ever do that.

"Mmm… I haven't had myself a nice moroi in a while." Dimitri says as he moves Adrian's head to the side. Tears begin to move down his face as Dimitri bends downwards. "But this will be a first for drinking a spirit user."

Dimitri's fangs enter his neck and Adrian screams from the pain. Somehow I become aroused by watching this. Adrian is sucked dry. His green eyes start up at ceiling in shock. Dimitri drops Adrian's limp body to the ground and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. He rises from his crouched position and walks to me. His hands grasp my hips and he pulls my body towards his own.

"You ready for Lissa?" He asks me. I nod instantly.

"Do they know about the wards yet?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"They shouldn't. We've made no real commotion so no one will suspect anything. We took the bodies of the guardians we killed and hid them so all the people will think is that they're slacking off on the job. We're fine. Now, let's go kill a princess."

On the way to Lissa's dorm room Dimitri explains to me how amazing Adrian's blood was and how he can feel the effects of its magic inside his body. He can feel himself getting stronger by the second. We get to Lissa's dorm and I knock at the door, before I did I made Dimitri hide around the corner. I keep my hood up, making sure she can't see my eyes, but letting her see enough of me, to know that it is me. The door opens and Lissa's mouth falls open.

"Rose!" She screams as she throws her body at me. Her arms wrap around mine and I can't help but wrap my own arms around her. "I can't believe your back; you answered none of my calls."

"I know I didn't. I'm sorry. Can I come inside?"

"Of course!" She grabs my hands and pulls me into the dorm room. "What happened when you were gone? I need to know everything, unless you don't want to tell me. I can understand if it's too hard for you."

"A lot of things happened." I tell her. "A lot."

"Take off your hood, its nighttime. There is no need to wear it."

I stand here for a moment and then my fingers grip my hood. She watches me as I slowly pull it back, unveiling the new and improved me. The moment she sees my red eyes she gasps and begins to back away from me.

"No… no… no… please god no…" The door opens up and Dimitri's walks into the room. Lissa gasps ever louder when she sees him. "You changed her, you bastard!"

"Now, now," Dimitri starts. "No need to use bad language. We're just here for a drink."

Dimitri walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. Lissa begins to cry and I feel no emotions for her. She shouldn't have opened the door. Well, that wouldn't have mattered anyway considering I would have broken it down.

"Please don't." Lissa says. "Please don't kill me."

"That is in no way an option." I say as I begin walking towards her. "You can either let me drink you without any fighting. Or we fight and I still drink from you. Easy or hard?"

Lissa tries making a run for the door but I stop her. I scold her at her attempt to run. She can be so stubborn. I let her try to escape, but each attempt I foil. Dimitri watches us with a playful expression.

"Roza, darling, don't play with your food."

"But it's so fun." I say as I take a step closer to her cornered body. Lissa shakes. "You're a bitch. I knew it before I was changed, but I just didn't say anything because I felt bad for you. You have no one, no family, nothing. Did you honestly think I would guard you for the rest of my life? I would loose my looks just like my mother and I probably would have been knocked up by Adrian one drunken night."

Dimitri growls from the thought but it disappears. I ask him what. He tells me that he was remembering the way Adrian's blood felt when he drank it and Lissa begins to cry harder.

"God you whiny bitch!" I scream before running towards her and dinking my teeth into her. I groan myself from the way her blood feels. I feel amazing. The warm liquid tastes divine. I watch the light exit her eyes and her soul leaves her body. At last minute I break the bite and rip open my wrist. I press it to her mouth and she greedily drinks from me. Dimitri is instantly behind me, watching what I am doing. "Will you take her back to the car for me?"

"I'll have someone take her." He takes out his cell and calls someone to come in and take her back to the waiting car and plane. We wait here for a few minutes until the person comes and takes her. "I had to take change her. She's my best friend, even though I hate her for some things I can't help but still love her."

"I understand. I would do it if Ivan were still alive. Come on, let's go."

The two of us leave the building and then I suddenly stop when I see my mother walking around the campus. Dimitri and I hold hands and watch as she comes towards us, without realizing who we are due to it being night.

"Hey, you two! Get back to your dorm room—"She instantly stops when she sees who we are. Her eyes instantly grow wide and her mouth falls open. "Rosemarie?"

"Mom," I say in an emotionless voice as I watch her. "I should be going; I have a 'wedding' to get to." Dimitri and I smile at each other and then he kisses my temple. "My wedding."

"Come on, Roza, if we want to get to Paris in time we need to leave now." My mother just stares at us in shock as we begin to walk away.

"Wait!" Both Dimitri and I stop and turn towards her. I wait for her to continue. She just doesn't. I lick both my lips and turn back around with Dimitri. We begin to walk towards our car. Nothing. Dimitri and I get to the car and are helped inside. We're taken back to the plane as I watch Lissa and we are once again helped into the plane. We then head to Paris where we will blood-bond.


	6. Chapter 6

Lissa is being watched over by a few of the men while Dimitri and I stand on top of the Eiffel tower. Dimitri broke all of the security cameras so that no one would be able to see what we are doing. We decided to blood-bond here. He walks over to me and places his hands onto my shoulders.

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you, too, Dimitri. I'm read for this, I'm read to be with you for the rest of our immortal lives."

"I need to say something."

"What?"

"Your mother is going to try and find us. You've been changed. She will want to do the same thing that you wanted to do with me." I look up at him and he looks down at me. "I ruined the mood, didn't I?"

"Sort of, but I'm sure you'll be able to bring it back." I turn towards him and press my lips to his. Dimitri wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me back.

"I will love you until the end of time." He says in a whisper.

Almost an hour later I'm drinking Dimitri's blood. My teeth are in his shoulder and his are in my neck. My arms are wrapped around his waist and my nails dig into his naked skin. Dimitri breaks apart and tells me I need to stop. I break apart from him and gasp for air.

"Oh God, that was... perfection."

"Absolutely," he says. Sirens sound and we both sit up. They probably know that something is wrong. "We need to go. Get dressed and then we'll go back to the jet."

I nod and he rolls off me. The two of us dress in record speed and leave the tower. We get to the jet around five minutes later and board. I stop in my tracks as I see what is going on. One of the men who were supposed to be watching Lissa is lying over her body, sucking on her neck. Before Dimitri can ask me what is happening I have the man pressed to the jets wall.

"What the hell were you doing?" The man looks terrified. "What were you trying to do to her?"

"He can't speak your choking him." Dimitri tells me.

_Snap his neck. _His voice says in my head. I look back at him. _This is part of the bond, remember? Snap his neck Rose. He's nothing, no one will care. _

I look back at the man and then do as Dimitri said. I drop his body on the jets ground and Dimitri grabs him, he throws him out the door and it then closes. I look towards Lissa and sit down besides her.

"When will she wake up?" I ask him as I place my hand onto her neck.

"Soon, she'll wake up soon. Hopefully when we are back in Russia so that she can feed. I'm sorry about him. I had no idea he would do that to her."

"It's not your fault." I say. Dimitri sits back down next to me. I lean into his body. "Will she resent me?"

"Did you resent me?"

"No,"

"There is your answer."

_She'll want Christian. _I tell him through our thoughts.

_Yes, she will, just like I wanted you. We'll help her get him. I don't want her to be depressed. _

_Depressed?_ I ask.

Some_ of us, when things like this happen; we become so depressed that we end up committing a form of suicide. Let someone stake us, set ourselves on fire, throwing ourselves in the sun. If I wasn't able to get you and change you, I most likely would have done it. Some of my friends have done it. I don't want you to loose Lissa like that._

_If you never found me here in __Russia__, would you have looked for me in __America__? Would you have killed yourself if you couldn't change me?_

_Absolutely, _Dimitri tells me. _I would do everything I could to get you and make you mine once more, but if I just couldn't, I would have gone into a deep depression and I would then throw myself out into the sun. _

_Oh,_

"Roza, you won't be able to hide much from me now. I can feel your emotions; I can hear your thoughts. Eventually we will be able to learn how to keep some things away from each other, but it will only be small things, nothing important."

"Mm, how long should it take us to get to Russia?"

"I'm not sure. The-"Dimitri is cut off by Lissa. She flips up in her seat and turns towards me. Her eyes are red. She's changed. Her mouth is slightly parted.

"I'm hungry." She says in a low voice. Dimitri stands up from his seat and then walks into another room. "Where's Christian?"

"He's not here."

"So you changed me and not him?"

"We couldn't risk it, but Dimitri and I will do everything we can to get him for you. Imagine it, Lissa, the four of us together, we could take over. Everything. No one will be able to stop us."

She watches me for a moment with her new eyes and then smiles. It fades and I ask her what's wrong.

"The things you said before you changed me, were they true?"

"Yes and no. I was upset, but I can't truly blame you. We were raised that way. It's not our fault, I was angry, but I'm better now. Much better, did I mention I'm married now?"

"Married?"

"Yeah, Dimitri and I did this thing called a "blood-bond". It's like a wedding for strgioi."

"That's so cool; can Christian and I do that?"

"Yes, you both can." Dimitri says as he walks into the room with a glass of blood. He hands it to her and she drinks it.

"Thank you, so when can we get Christian? Where are we?"

"We're going back to Russia." Dimitri says. "Odds are they know it was us and we will need to sneak back in to get him. We can't do it right away; they would expect us to do it. Everyone knows you love Christian and will want him."

"True, Russia? Wow, I've never been. I'm sure it will be great. How do people taste there?"


	7. Chapter 7

Lissa and I sit in mine and Dimitri's living room. We're dressed in girly pajamas and are watching a ton of our favorite movies. It's just like it was before everything happened, except we're both undead. Dimitri left a few hours ago for an important meeting. He didn't tell me what it was about, just that it was important. I take a big sip of my A-negative and swallow as Dimitri walks into the room. He locks up the door and walks over to us. He sits down next to me and pauses the movie we're watching. Lissa and I look towards him; curios to why he paused it.

"Later this week we will be going back to the academy, the three of us only, we will take Christian and Eddie. Both will be changed. Lissa you will change Christian and I will change Eddie. We will take them back here so that we can train Christian on how to fight. Once we do that we-the five of us and everyone here-will go to court. We're taking the Queen. Rose, you and I will kill her, drink her. Everyone who came with us will take out who ever gets in there way while making people go into the largest room at court. That is where we will tell them that you and I are the ruler now. King and Queen. Lissa, do you care that the two of us are going to be taking over?"

"No, I don't, as long as I can have Christian."

"What about... I forgot her name. The girl who runs this place. You know who I'm talking about."

"She is no longer an issue."

"You took her out, didn't you?" He nods.

"Lissa, in the mean time, before we go to the academy and to court, we will need to train you." Lissa nods.

"When will we start?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight I am going to celebrate my promotion with my wife." Dimitri takes my hands and then pulls me into his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him passionately. The two of us let out a sigh as we hear a sigh. We look towards Lissa and see her watching us with a sad expression.

"Don't worry, Lissa, you'll have him soon."

Dimitri stares up at me after I pin him to the ground a few days later. My foot is pressed up against his chest as he taps the ground. I smile down at him and then remove my foot. Dimitri rises from the ground and places his hand onto my shoulder.

"You've been practicing." He tells me with a small smile.

"Yeah, I can't let you have all the power in this relationship." Dimitri lets out a small laugh and wraps his arms around me.

"Please, you control me. You are my weakness." Dimitri moves his hand down and they stop right above my butt when we hear a grunt. The two of us break apart and look behind me.

"Did you both forget that I was here?" Lissa asks.

"Sorry," I say as we release each other. "You ready?"

"Yeah, who am I going against? Rose?"

"No, not me. I'll have you in a choke hold in seconds."

"Oh,"

"It's not you fault you were never trained to protect yourself." Dimitri says. "You will be fighting a newly changed moroi like yourself."

A man walks into the room, watching Lissa. Dimitri tells him something in Russian and pulls me away from the middle of the room. We taught Lissa a few things and we want to see if they sunk in or not. Dimitri wraps his arm around my waist and watch. Five minutes later Lissa has the moroi pinned to the ground. My husband and I are shocked. She rises from the ground after he taps out and she walks over to us.

"How...?" She did moves that neither Dimitri nor I have shown her.

"I watch you." She says. I give her a small smile which she returns.

"You did great, Lissa." Dimitri tells her. "We'll leave tomorrow."

The night we all got prepared for our travel. We will be leaving in the morning so that we can get to the academy during the night time. I place one of my folded shirts into a suitcase. I grab another shirt and then gasp as I feel something in my stomach. I lurch forward and place my hands onto the bed. I moan from the pain and one of my hands move onto my stomach.

_What the hell was that?_

The pain passed a moment later and I don't know what to do. Dimitri comes into the room and asks me if I'm alright. I tell him that I'm fine and finish packing. I don't know what to tell him, I shouldn't be able to feel pain inside my body like this. I'm dead, undead. Dimitri grabs my bags and takes them down to the lobby. Two humans take them to the car. Lissa comes down the stairs. She's dressed in light pink jeans, a light pink T-shirt, and a black trench coat. The humans come back inside and hold umbrellas over our heads to help cover us as we walk to the car. Everyone else is getting onto a plane tomorrow morning since we will need to get Christian and Eddie and wait for them fully transform. We are driven to the airport and helped into the jet.  
The first hour or so of the plane ride is pretty laid back. Lissa and I were finishing up the movie we couldn't finish watching last night. Almost after it finished I felt that pain in my stomach again. What the hell is going on inside me?


	8. Chapter 8

Dimitri could tell that something was wrong with me. I'm not sure if he could tell because of my tense posture or if he could tell through our bond. He leans over to me and whispers into my ear: "What did you just feel in your stomach?"

"Pain."

"I know that, but why did you feel pain in your stomach?"

"I accidently drank from a sick human." I say as I look out the tinted window. Dimitri sighs and looks out as well.

"No you didn't," he says. "I wouldn't have let you drink someone who was sick. Rose, what's going on with you?"

"I don't know, I have no idea, how can I? Before now I've never felt anything like this."

Neither of us brings it up again. We land and are helped into a car. Lissa is getting anxious. I try to calm her down and she tries her best. We arrive at the academy a few minutes later. The human who is supposed to get out of the car and break the wards is beginning to get cold feet. Nothing Dimitri does can talk him into doing this. So I try. I move closer to the human and place my hand onto his thigh. He looks towards me and I give him a small smile.

"Oh come on, won't you please go break the wards for us, I would be _so _grateful if you did. So, so grateful," I say as I lower my mouth down to his ear. "Please do this, please."

I bend back and see the man watching me with a dazed expression. He nods and I smile, "Thank you," I tell him. He nods again and gets out of the car. The human walks over to the wards and takes out a stake.

"Come on," Dimitri says as he takes my hand. "He broke them; we need to get to their dorms. Now."

The three of us exit the car. Trees and umbrellas cover us as we walk to the broken wards. Before we pass them Dimitri grabs the human and snaps his spine. He drops the human and takes my hand again.

"You didn't have to kill him." I tell Dimitri.

"I did," he says. "Come on," the three of us walk onto the campus and we begin to run to the dorms. We're going to Christians first. Dimitri warns us to be careful and try not to get set on fire. We arrive at his dorm and Lissa knocks. The door doesn't open.

"Who is it?" Christian asks through the door. Lissa places her hands onto her hips and begins to talk.

"C-Christian..." she says; pretending to cry."P-please help me, I got away and... and I'm so scared, please let me in. _Please._"

"Lissa...?" The door is unlocked instantly and Christian throws it open. He looks somewhat hopeful and it vanishes once he sees us all. "Oh God... you changed her!"

"Christian," Lissa says as she walks into the room. "Let me change you."

"What? No!"

"Please, we can be together for ever! We can even get married. We'll be together forever."

"No, no I'm not going to be like my parents."

"This isn't like that Christian, it isn't." Christian begins to walk backwards and Lissa follows him. He can't go back anymore due to his bed being in the way.

"Get back, Lissa, don't make me hurt you." He says.

"You won't hurt me." She says as she places her hand onto his shoulder. "You would never hurt me."

"I have a feeling your going to hurt me though," he murmurs.

"Never," she says before pushing him to the bed. Christian stares up at her as Lissa climbs onto his body, she's now straddling her. "I'll always love you." Lissa bends downwards and presses a kiss to Christian's lips before moving to his neck. He lets out a pained sound as she sticks her teeth into him. Dimitri tells Lissa when to stop drinking and she then cuts her wrist for him. Christian passes out directly after drinking her blood. Lissa gets off his body and Dimitri grabs him. We carry him down and take him back to the car before going to Eddie's room.

It was harder to change him then Christian. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Dimitri and I had to pin him to his bed and have Lissa hold down his arms. I straddled him and sunk my teeth into him. Once he stopped struggling I got off Eddies body and Dimitri had his turn. I cut my wrist and had Eddie drink from me. We then took him back to the car. After dropping him off we split up. Lissa got some of her things from her dorm room (which wasn't cleaned out yet), Dimitri gets things from Christians, and I got things from Eddies. When walking back to the car I saw my mom again. This time she was prepared for me.

My mother began running to me and I knew I would have to fight her. I drop my things and turn my hands into fists. Right as I 'm about to punch her she stops in front of me.

"Did Dimitri do this to you? Did he change you?" She asks me.

"Yes," I answer; keeping my fists up.

"Why you? Why not Tasha?" I glare at her and my knuckles turn red.

"Because he doesn't love her like he loves me?"

"Loves you? Bull, he doesn't _love _you."

"Yeah? Then why when we had sex did he treat me like a goddess and treat me so sweetly? Why did he promise me the world? Why did he marry me?"

"Married? Impossible, you can't get married!"

"Yes, we can, and we are. Are you going to try and..." Pain again, in my stomach. My hands soften and I place my hands onto my stomach. Oh God no. My hands grip my shirt and I double over. I can feel something coming up; I'm going to throw-up. Before I can do anything else I begin to puke up my lunch.

"Roza!" I stick out my arm; telling Dimitri to stay back. He, of course, doesn't listen to me. I see his boots out of the corner of my eye and then feel a hand on my back. He gently rubs it as I finish up. "Something is seriously wrong with you. Not mentally, physically."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" My mom asks me. I look up at her and then stand up.

"You, you are everything that is wrong with me."

"That isn't what I meant."

"I know that, I'll be going now." I bend down to grab some of Eddie's things but Dimitri stops me. He pulls me to him and picks me up off the ground.

"Lissa, please grab Eddies things." Dimitri tells my friend. Lissa nods and grabs them. "Thank you; now let's go back to the car."

"Belikov!" Dimitri stops and turns towards her.

"Yes?"

"You changed my daughter into a creature, I hate you for that. I am going to kill you."

"No, you won't, but you can try." Dimitri says before carrying me to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Dimitri sets me down in one of the jets chairs and takes out his cell phone. He walks around and talks to someone in Russian as the plane takes off. Lissa watches me with curious eyes as she strokes Christians shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" She asks me. I shrug. I have no idea. No damn idea. It's making me upset, not knowing what is going on with my own body. I stand up from my set and run into the bathroom. I puke. God, I didn't know that vampires did this. Does anyone? I feel something inside my head and the next thing I know I'm hearing what Dimitri is saying and hearing and it's in English.

"What is going on with my wife?" Dimitri asks the man over the phone.

"I... please tell me the symptoms again."

Dimitri sighs. "Pain in her stomach. So bad it makes her lurch forward and breath hard, she's puking. What's going on with her? I need to know what I can do, if anything."

The man sighs and is silent for a moment more before speaking.

"I think I know what is wrong."

"What?" Dimitri asks urgently.

"Did the two of us blood-bond?"

"Yes, why?"

"What is wrong with her is related to that. This happens sometimes to after we blood-bond. If you knew the person you blood-bond with before the change, and had sex before both people were changed... something then happens after the bond..."

"What are you saying, Maxx?"

"I'm saying that... I'm saying that Rose-"I'm pushed out when the door to the bathroom opens. I look towards the door and see Lissa. She sits down next to me and places her hands onto my shoulders.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I don't know..." I say as I stand up. Lissa gets up next to me and we walk out of the bathroom and back to our seats. Dimitri is still on the phone. He knows what's wrong with me... what could it be? Dimitri says one last word to the man in Russian and then walks over to me. He moves my hands away from my stomach and places a hand onto my stomach. He waits for something and then begins to whisper something in Russian. My fingers dig into the seat as I feel something. A small smile moves onto Dimitri's face and he pushes up my shirt. He presses his finger tips against my stomach. I look down at my bare, pale skin and see something pushing up against my stomach as I feel it. His smile becomes a million times larger and he presses his lips against my stomach. "Dimitri? What is it?"

Before he can answer we hear a loud gasp. We look towards Lissa and Christian. He's awake. Dimitri stands up and goes to get him blood. When he gets back Christian gulps down the blood and gasps in unneeded air. He looks around the room and then at Lissa.

"What...?"

"I changed you." She tells him. "Please don't be mad." He watches her. "I love you, more then anything in this world. I needed you with me."

He looks towards us once more and then at Eddie who is on sitting in his own seat. He looks towards Lissa and then leans into her body. He wraps his arms around her and they embrace each other tightly.

"I love you, too." He says. Lissa smiles and kisses his temple. I look up at Dimitri, who is staring down at me. He takes my hand and pulls me to him.

"What were you going to say?" I ask him as I rest my head against his chest. He doesn't answer right away. Hell, he doesn't answer at all.

"This isn't the time, Roza. This isn't the time; I want to tell you the right way. And this is not the right way."

We arrive back in Russia and take the boys and Lissa to their own rooms. Eddie should be awakening soon so I stay in his room with him. I sit, silent, in a chair as I watch Eddie. I wish Dimitri would just tell me what is going on already. It's driving me nuts. Suddenly Eddie awakens and I stand up from where I sit. I take the cup filled with blood that I already had out and walk over to him. He was disoriented for a while, even after drinking the blood, but eventually came back to us. I told him what happens and what our future plans are. He thought about it for a moment and then said that he was in. I was happy, said that I would be back, and then let him sleep. When I get back to the room the extra bedroom has a lock on it. I have no idea why. I walk into mine and Dimitri's bedroom and strip to nothing. I get into bed next to him and cuddle against him. His arms are instantly around him, holding me tightly, keeping me safe.

"I want to know what's going on with me, Dimitri." I tell him. He nods and looks down at me.

"I know, and you will soon. As soon as the bedroom is finished."

"The spare room?"

"Yes,"

"What are you doing to it? Why is it so important?"

"It just is." I feel Dimitri's fingertips brush against my lower stomach and I try to get into his mind to see what's going on. I can't find anything; he's hidden everything from me. Everything that has to do with what is happening to me though. Damn him. I sigh and close my eyes tightly.

"You can't keep things from me."

"I know, but this... this is a huge deal, and I want it to be special. I want to tell you in a special way."

"Dimitri..."

"Yes?"

"I'm about to puke on you."


	10. Chapter 10

Yellow paint covers the wall. A dark brown stained crib sits in the middle of the wall. I stare at. It's beautiful, it looks handcrafted, not store bought. Inside the crib is a small mattress that is covered in yellow sheets and a dark brown blanket. Resting near the brown pillow is a stuffed giraffe. A changing table rests in the corner of the room; it to looks handcrafted and is stained dark brown. The changing table is fully stocked with diapers, powder, and wipes, things like that. In another corner, near the crib, is a rocking chair, it has been stained the same color as the crib and changing table. In the opened closet I see toys and extra supplies. I walk over to the crib and pick up the small giraffe. Dimitri places his hand onto my stomach as I exam it with my eyes.

It's been a month since we changed Christian and Eddie and Dimitri found out what was wrong with me. He just finished up on the room, and when I walk inside, this is what I see. A nursery. A beautiful nursery.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I ask him as I turn my head towards him.

"You're pregnant." He tells me. "I'm honestly not sure how you didn't figure it out on your own, but you're pregnant."

I look up at Dimitri and shake my head.

"No, that's impossible."

"I thought so too, but apparently it's not." Dimitri tells me as he places his hands onto my shoulders.

"B... but..." I trail off. Dimitri's smile fades.

"Rose... do you want this baby?" I look into his eyes. "I... we don't have to keep him or her... I'll understand if you don't..."

He wants this baby so badly. I can see it in his eyes, I don't even need to see in his eyes to know that he wants this, the nursery is proof enough. I place my hand onto my stomach. How could I have been so stupid? The symptoms were all there. Tiredness, the puking, the feeling in my stomach. I have a baby inside me. Mine and Dimitri's baby. I feel a light kick and smile. I look up at Dimitri and remove my hands from my stomach. I wrap them around his waist and lean against him; my head rests on his shoulder.

"Dimitri, I want this baby... I really want this baby."

"You do?" He asks me.

"Yes, I want this baby so much, this is our baby... Oh God... we're having a baby." His arms wrap around me and we hold each other for a long moment.

"Would you like to go tell Lissa now?" He asks me. I smile up at him.

"Absolutely," I kiss him deeply and then leave the nursery. I go straight to Lissa and Christian's room and tell her that Dimitri and I are expecting.

**Two weeks later**

I press the woman against the alley's wall as she cries. I press myself as close as I can to her, my stomach is bigger now. The doctor said that we conceived shortly after we bonded, as in the next day.

Lissa and Christian are much better fighters now. They're actually practicing right now as I'm getting checked by a strigoi who used to be a doctor during his human life.

"The baby is strong." He tells us. "Very strong. This will not be a normal pregnancy. Absolutely not. Based on old texts, and other bonded couples I've worked with, this pregnancy should go by quickly, five maybe six months. Well, I would say four or five now based on when you conceived."

I place my hand onto my stomach and feel him or her kicking. I look up at Dimitri who gently moves my hand and places it where the baby is kicking. He smiles.

"You have a bump." Dimitri says.

"Yes, her stomach will grow very quickly. I assume that in a few more weeks she should be twice as large in the stomach area."

"Is there anything we should be concerned about?" I ask him. "And is there anyway for us to find out the sex of the sex of the baby?"

"No, normal machines, used for humans and moroi will not work. A doctor, strigoi of course, in London has created a few machines for this very thing. I'll call her and have her come down with the machines, alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Dr."

"Of course," he nods towards us and then leaves mine and Dimitri's bedroom. Dimitri lies down next to me and smiles.

"Oh Roza... I'm so excited to have this baby... you have no idea how long I've wanted to have a child of my own." I place my hand on top of his as it continues to rest on my stomach. "Roza... I'm going to be leaving for a few days, and you will need to stay here."

"What? Where are you going to be going? Why can't I come with you?"

"Because I don't want to risk anything, I want you and the baby to be safe. I'm going to Baia; I need to pick some things up, from my old home. I'm planning on going when they are out. I might be a strigoi now, but I still love my family. I will never hurt them."

"I understand, but I want to come with you. There will always be a chance that one of us can get hurt, but that isn't going to stop us from living, or from doing the things we love. I want to come with you. Please."

Dimitri moves his hand up from my stomach and to my cheek. I lean into it and he gently moves his thumb over my skin.

"Alright, you can come with me. But I want you be to careful, I'm a father now, I'm going to be very protective over that baby, and I'm your husband, I'll always be protective of you as well."

I nod and kiss his lips. "I love you, Dimitri, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

"It looks just like it did when I left." Dimitri tells me as we walk through the small town of Baia. "I wonder if people will still recognize me."

"Oh they will, they will." I tell him as I take his hand. Dimitri is dressed up like he usually would, but I am not. For some reason today I got very cold when I woke up, it never passed so I'm dressed in a long black velvet coat that reaches my ankles, it has a hood with black fake fur around the edge of it, and it also covers the end of the sleeves and bottom of the coat. Dimitri apparently got it for me long ago, before he even captured me. He saw it in a store one day and got it, hoping that I would be able to wear it one day. We walk for a short time more and get to the Belikov house. For a long moment we stand outside the house.

"I'm ready to go inside." Dimitri picks the doors lock and we walk inside. He takes in a deep breath. "I can smell your human scent. I forgot how good you smelled."

"So I don't smell good to you know?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Roza."

"Dimitri, I'm hungry."

"We'll eat before we leave to go back home." Dimitri tells me before heading upstairs. I watch where he disappeared for a moment and then go into the bathroom down the hall. I puke and then head back to the living room. I walk over to the mantel and pick up a picture of Dimitri when he was a baby. I smile, then I wonder how out baby will look when he or she is born. More like him, or me? I don't know, and I don't care, all I want is a healthily baby. I wonder if Dimitri wants a girl or boy first.

"R-Roza?" I look up from the picture and towards the voice. Paul. He notices the color of my eyes and takes in a deep breath.

"Paul..."

"Roza, I have everything I need, lets-" He stops when he sees his nephew. "Paul..."

"Uncle Dimka... you changed Rose..."

Dimitri walks down the rest of the stairs. "Paul, when your older you'll understand why I changed her. I couldn't live out my years without her, I love her. And guess what? She is no longer just Rose to you; she's your aunt, by marriage. We've been married now for a short time, and now you're going to have a cousin." Dimitri places his hand onto my stomach; it's slightly larger, and more noticeable.

"I don't understand, why aren't you killing me?" Paul asks us in a small voice.

"Because, you're my family, I love you; I will never hurt you Paul, or anyone else in our family. Just because I drink, blood, it doesn't mean I will hurt those I care for. Now, Rose and I must go now."

"No, you can't," Paul says as he walks over to us. "You just got here,"

"Paul, I only came to pick things up that I didn't have a chance to bring to Montana with me." Dimitri kneels down in front of him and places his hands onto his shoulder. "I love you, Paul; please tell everyone that I love them. I will be back, after a few months." He looks up at my stomach and smiles. I smile and place my hand onto my stomach. Dimitri gently kisses Paul's forehead and then stand up. "Come on Roza, good bye, Paul."

I smile down at Paul and then hug him. He hugs me back.

"I love you, Paul."

"I love you, too, Aunt Rose." I grin and we break apart. "Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes, I am really pregnant. Good bye."

"Bye..." we hear him say as we leave the house.

"I missed them so much." Dimitri says as we drive back to our home. Before we left, I fed. Dimitri made sure it was no one he knew before I drank them.

"So did I... they're great people." I lean over to him and kiss his cheek. Dimitri smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "So, we're going back after the baby is born?"

"Yes, I want them to meet my baby. Our baby. It is part of their family. My mother's grandchild, my sister's niece or nephew... I think they'll be excited to see him or her."

"I know I'm certainly excited to become a mother," Dimitri kisses me deeply and then stops the car when we get home. We head up to our apartment and straight into the bedroom. The two of us lay down with each other and talk about plans for our future with the baby.

We plan on going doing the same things as before, but make some changes concerning the baby's safety. Dimitri decided that maybe, after the baby is born, he could let his family watch him or her while we take over the court. When morning came we went to bed.

That morning when we woke up we were called by the doctor. The woman he spoke of the day before is heading down. Now. In only two days we will be able to find out how our baby is doing, and its sex.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's cold..."

"I know," Dimitri tells me as he holds my hand. "We're sure this is going to work?"

"Yes, positive." The doctor tells me as she moves the wand over my stomach. I shiver something I haven't done in a long time. The three of us are quiet as she examines the baby in my stomach.

"Alright," I look up at her as she turns the screen. "This is your baby, this is the end, and this is the feet. And here is the sex; would you like to guess which one sex it is?"

"No, just tell us. Please." I tell her. She smiles and nods.

"It's a boy." I smile up at Dimitri and he kisses my forehead. "You're having a boy."

"We're having a boy..." Dimitri says. I look up at him, he's smiling.

"A boy."

"I can't wait for him to be born." Dimitri kisses me and then looks back up at the screen. "Is he healthy?"

"Yes, he is. And growing very, very well. Only a few more months and he'll be here with us."

**That Night**

"Yes, thank you so much for coming down here, yes, can't wait. Thank you." Dimitri closes the door behind the doctor after she leaves. I smile up at Dimitri as he walks over to me; he sits down next to me on the couch and kisses my stomach.

"Oh Roza..."

"I'm excited to have this little one."

"As am I."

"Dimitri... do you think I'll be a good mother to our son? Do you think I'll raise him right?" He looks up at me.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll raise him just fine, he's our perfect little boy, he'll love us both, and we will be the best parents in the world."

"I hope so."

"I don't hope, I know we will be the best parents in the world."

**A week later**

**Monday**

"Hello?" I ask as I answer my phone.

"R-Roza...?" I hear a voice ask.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's Paul..."

"Paul? Hello, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Grandma wanted to talk to you and Uncle Dimka, see if you're real or not."

"Is she there? Olena?"

"Yes, she is? Want to talk to her?"

"Please," I answer. I hear Olena being put onto the phone as Dimitri walks into the room.

"Who is it?"

"Y-your mother." I tell him. He watches me for a moment and then walks over to me. He takes the phone from my hands and turns it onto speakerphone.

"Hello?" His mother asks.

"Hello Olena," I start.

"Hello mama." Dimitri says.

"Dimka..." I hear her say, out of breath. "Is... is it true, that you're undead, but with a soul?"

"Well... yes, in a way, I'm still the same person, just immortal."

"It can't be."

"It's true Olena, we saw Paul only a week ago, we didn't touch a hair on him. We are just like we were, but better."

"It's true Mama, and guess what... Rose and I are married, we are expecting."

"That's impossible."

"It's not. Mama, let us see you, soon, let us prove to you that we are good. That we still love. I am still your son, just with a better exterior and interior. I love you, mama, I miss you, please let me see you. Soon."

Olena is quiet for a long time, and then we hear her talking to her daughters. When they are done she speaks again.

"Tomorrow, at the house, be there at ten, don't come within fifteen feet. I want prove that you are... you, I guess. The same for you Rose."

"Of course, whatever makes you feel safe, mama."

"Alright, tomorrow then." We are quiet for a few moments.

"Mama, I love you."

"I love you too, my son." I hang up the phone after she does and look up at my husband. He's staring at the wall.

"I'm going to be seeing my family tomorrow."

"Yes... we're going to be seeing _our_ family tomorrow." He smiles and looks down at me.

"Yes, our family."

**Tuesday**

Dimitri and I stand outside of the house, its dark, and the only light comes from the lamps and the light shining out of the windows. Dimitri and I are holding hands; I'm dressed in my black coat. He's nervous.

"I can't believe I'm going to see them. What if they don't believe us?"

"They'll believe us, but, if they don't we'll figure it out then." He nods and then looks down at me, we kiss. While we do so the door to the house opens and we look up at it. Paul is standing there.

"Their here!" He yells before running out of the house and towards the two of us. He runs into his uncles arms and Dimitri lifts him up, laughing from happiness. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Paul!" He kisses his forehead and hugs him tightly, not enough to hurt him though. Dimitri sets down Paul and then he hugs me. I hug him back and after we pull apart he looks at my stomach.

"You are pregnant." I smile and nod.

"Yes, I am, it's a boy."

"Paul!" The three of us look back at the house as we hear Karoline's yell. She comes out of the house and stops when she sees us. The rest of the family comes out a moment later. They watch us, and we watch them. Dimitri is the first to move. He begins walking to his mother. None of them move, until Dimitri gets to her.

"Mama, I missed you so much." He says before pulling her into his arms. She is tense for a moment and then relaxes. She mumbles something in Russian to him and he replies. Olena talks to his sisters and one by one they hug him. I smile, they believe us. They do. Paul and I take hands and walk over to all of them. Olena looks over at me and smiles; it grows as she sees my stomach.

"You are with child, how is that possible?"

"We'll explain everything later, mama, later."


	13. Chapter 13

"Roza!" My eyes snap open after Dimitri yells from me. I sit up in the bed and look around towards the door as he walks inside.

"Dimitri, what is it?" I ask him as he walks into the room.

"Pack your things." He tells me.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" He yells at me. Never have I been scared of Dimitri after having been changed, until now. He looks enraged. His eyes are bright red and I can't even explain it. Dimitri sees the small amount of fear in my eyes and closes them for a moment before looking back up at me. "Roza, I'm sorry... just pack, please, I'll tell you what's going on shortly. I'm sorry."

He's back. I take in a small breath and get out of the bed; I walk to Dimitri and place my hands onto his shoulders. He places his hands onto my hips and pulls my body close to his.

"I'm so sorry for having yelled at you." He tells me before pressing a kiss to my forehead gently. "Pack your things and meet me in the garage."

I nod and we kiss quickly before he runs off. I wonder what's going to happen to Lissa and Christian, Eddie, everyone. And I mainly wonder what's going on with Dimitri. He's never been this angry and I can't even imagine what's going on in his head right now. I begin to pack up our things and stop when I get a horrible pain in my lower stomach.

"Fuck!" I curse as I slam my hands onto the bed as I fall to my knees. "God damn it," I rise back to my feet after the pain eases and then continue to pack again. The doctor said that the pains would get worse and worse the farther into the pregnancy I get. This is the worst one I've had by far. I finish up packing and then take our things out of the apartment. A man, one of Dimitri's human servants, comes up to me and helps me that our things down. He's learned that if he does what we want we won't hurt him. We get to the garage and the man leads me to the car Dimitri is at. It's built for speed and safety. I remember Dimitri talking about this car once. When was that...? Oh yes, when Dimitri was talking about if we would need to run, for any reason. I stop walking as I feel another slight pain in my stomach. I drop one of the bags and place my hand onto my side where the pain was.

We're running.

Dimitri runs over to us and helps take the things over. He puts them into the back of the car and then walks over to the man. I watch as he grips his neck, snaps it, and then pushes him to me.

"Drink, we won't have time to stop after we leave."

"You drink too then." I tell him before lowering my mouth to his neck.

"No, you're pregnant, you need blood more. I can handle sometime without any blood."

I don't fight him after. As soon as the man's blood hits my throat the pain in my stomach stops. I drink him dry and then let his limp body fall to the floor. Dimitri helps me into the car and he walks to the other side as I buckle. As soon as I'm done he drives out of the garage at recorded speeds.

"What about the others?"

"They'll be safe. Their leaving as well, they should already be gone."

"Why couldn't they come with us?"

"We can't risk it. We'll meet up eventually, when we're ready to take over."

I close my eyes and rest my forehead on the cold window. I feel his hand on my thigh and I sigh. "Promise me they'll be safe?"

"I can't, but I can promise that they're going to a safe place. And I can also promise you that no one will ever touch you or our baby."

**The Next Night**

"So what happened?" I ask Dimitri as we stop at a hotel. He lets me inside and I walk over to the bed and sit down. He walks over to me after locking the door and kneels down in front of me. He begins to remove my shoes.

"You're mother happened." He says as he takes one off. "She and a group of other guardians attacked, I was informed soon enough to make arrangements and get us all out of there in time.

"Who all was there?"

"Janine, Stan, mainly people from the academy but there were others as well. People I recognized. People I once was friends with." He says as he removes the other shoe. He sets them down next to each other by the door and then walks over the bed again; he sits down and then takes his hair out of his elastic band. "I don't know who was killed, I don't know how many people we all lost, but all I know is that we're safe." He places his hands onto my stomach and then presses a little kiss on it.

"I love you little one." He looks up at me and then kisses me right underneath my eye. I close my eyelids and lean into him. I fall asleep in his arms.

**A Month Later**

"Damn it," I curse under my breath as I look at myself in the mirror. "I hate this."

"Hate what?" Dimitri asks me as he walks into the bathroom of our new house. It's been a month since the attack and Dimitri and I have moved, we've gone a long way to a place whose name I can't pronounce. It's always dark here, and cold. That's the only part I don't like about the area, I'm getting cold now and we constantly have fires going for me and the baby. Our house is large, the largest one in the area. Dimitri bought it shortly after we ran, like the day after we ran. I remember hearing him talking to the previous owner as we drove. Dimitri walks over to me as I stand in front of the full-view mirror.

"I'm fat."

"You aren't fat."

"I'm fat. I shouldn't be fat."

"You're pregnant."

"So? My body shouldn't be able to grow anymore. God, why can't I have this damn baby already?"

"Because it isn't his time yet." He places his hand onto my stomach. "When he's born..." Dimitri trails off. He's gotten so emotional in the past few weeks. But only towards me and the baby. Not towards anyone else. He's gotten me so many things, and he's managed to remake this room into the old nursery we had ready back in Russia. We haven't seen Dimitri's family, not in person, but we do talk to them over the phone and Skype. They believe fully now. That we're still like we were before. They're happy to have us back. Extremely, and Dimitri is so happy to have his family with him.

Dimitri rests his head on my shoulder and holds me close to him. For a long time we stand there, but then I feel something. Something painful. My nails dig into Dimitri's skin.

"Ow," Dimitri says as he takes my hands from his shoulders. "Roza, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Dimitri lifts me into his arms and carry's me to the bed. He sets me down on it and then presses his head to my stomach. He stands back up, fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He doesn't answer as he leaves the bedroom. I go into our bond and see Dimitri is on the phone.

"What's happening Dimitri?"

"Mine and Rosemarie's baby is dying."


	14. Chapter 14

I keep my hands on my stomach. No, our baby can't be dying. It can't.

"What?" The doctor asks.

"Our child is dying... I put my head to Rosemarie's stomach, the babies heart is... fading... our child is dying. I don't know what to do. My child is dying... what do I do?"

"There's only one thing to do... Dimitri, if your baby dies, Rosemarie will have to give birth. Her skin is too tight and strong for a C-section. And... There is only one way for your child to make it. This is very rare; I've only seen it once. Your child is not getting enough nutrients. Because of that he is dying, Dimitri, Rosemarie has to give birth... tonight. You have to induce labor, there is a way to do that, and you need to make her orgasm while feeding her your blood. I know it sounds strange, but it works. The combination works. As soon as she starts labor, you'll be set, and once the child is born, you need to feed him or her blood, fresh human blood. Our connection is about to break off. I'm sorry. Good luck, Dimitri. Good luck to your wife and your child."

The phone call ends and I sit up in the bed as Dimitri walks back inside. "Roza..."

"I heard. I listened in... Help me take off my pants."

Dimitri is instantly on the bed, removing my yoga pants and thong. The moment their off Dimitri has his mouth on me, his fingers. Dimitri wastes no time as he tries to get me off. Within minutes I'm close.

"Dimitri... you're blood... now." Dimitri doesn't stop his ministrations on me and removes one hand from me; he bites it, drawing blood, and then brings it up to my mouth. I grip his hand and begin to drink. I let out a small scream as I orgasm. I shake and continue to drink his blood. As soon as I feel my orgasm come it's gone and I've dropped his hand.

"Well... anything?" Dimitri asks.

"No..." I feel tears fill my eyes and they leave as soon as I feel a pain in my lower stomach. I let out a small scream and look down at my husband. "Change that to a yes..." I feel Dimitri remove his fingers from me and look down in that region.

"You're water just broke." Dimitri quickly gets off of the bed and grabs a cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Ordering pizza..."

**Nine Hours Later**

A scream exits my throat as I feel a horrible pain. Dimitri is holding my hand and I grip it tightly. As soon as the contraction passes he places a wet cloth to my forehead, trying to cool me down. I look up towards the corner of the room where the pizza guy is chained and gagged. He's here for the baby. He's trying to scream.

"Shut the fuck up!" I scream at him. "Shut up!"

He does instantly. I let out another scream as I have a contraction. "Fuck!" There was a knock at the front door. Dimitri stands up from besides me and listens to who's at the front door.

"I'll go answer it. I will be right back."

I zone into Dimitri through the bond and listen to what's going on. Police. Police are at the front door. "Can I help you men?" Dimitri asks the two. They watch him for a moment and then answer.

"We're here concerning Kevin Wilder; he delivered a pizza here earlier and hasn't come back to his work yet." One cop answers.

"The pizza? Yeah, I ordered a while back ago and it never came. I ended up just making two microwave meals for my wife and me." Dimitri drove the kid's car around two miles away before coming back home. He made sure that there would be no trails leading his kidnapping or murder back to us.

"Thank you," another man says. "Sorry for interrupting your night."

"It's fine, good night officers." They leave and Dimitri is instantly back upstairs, holding my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I answer. "Fuck! It hurts so badly."

"I know baby, I know." He says, kissing my hand. He rises from his seat and moves in-between my legs. "Roza... it's time... it's time." Dimitri grabs two pillows and puts them behind me. "Grab your legs, honey." I nod and do as told. I pull them back and lean my head back. "Now, when I say go, push."

I nod. "One... two... three... go." I let out a pained groan as I push. After I'm done with the first push Dimitri looks up at me. "Ok baby, you're doing great. Now, push again, one... two... three... go!" A scream exits my throat as I push again. I can feel the baby exiting my body. "So close! One more push, Roza. One... two... three... push!"

"Fuck!" I scream. The finally push was the hardest. But finally, I hear a faint scream. The scream of my baby boy. Dimitri's mouth opens as he takes our child into his arms. He takes a cleaned pair of scissors and cuts the cord before wrapping him in a dark towel. As soon as he's in the towel, he hands the baby to me and goes over to the man. I look down at my beautiful child...

"Oh God, you're so small, so beautiful... Dimitri hurry!"

Dimitri runs back over to me with a baby bottle filled with the man's fresh blood and I begin to feed my child. Dimitri sits down on the bed next to me and places his hand onto my thigh. As I feel my child Dimitri puts his wrist to my mouth and I bite into it. I drink enough to heal my body. As I feed the rest of the blood to my child my body heals, and when he drinks the last drop... I'm healed completely. I'm back to the state I was before I even got pregnant. I hand Dimitri the bottle and he sets it down.

"Dimitri... his heart?" He doesn't answer. For a long time we're quiet.

"Stronger... he's getting stronger..."

* * *

**Hello everyone! What do you think would be the perfect name for Rose and Dimitri's child?**


End file.
